Unseen Wind Coven
The Unseen Wind was a coven of Hidden Ones, a half strength fellowship-sized detachment of resonance troops of the Thousand Sons Legion that tasked with the recovery of powerful artifacts and xenos technology for study. They were fairly independent and were lead by Magister Templi Enkidu of Ea who was a charismatic and powerful psyker with the mind of an academic. Questing for the Nam-Shub Sometime before the Battle of Prospero they were tasked with hunting the Nam-Shub of Gilgamesh, a mysterious artifact discovered by precognitive visions of the Cult of the Corvidae. The Unseen Wind disappeared from Imperial records for many years, only to reemerge sometime after the Dropsite Massacre of Istvaan V with the Nam-Shub. They had secretly recovered it, after searching many worlds, in the sands of Tallarn. Their trip back, recounted in the Epic of Enkidu, was eventful and many were reborn in both a spiritual and literal physical sense during the journey. They are said to have fought warp spawn who tried to hinder them, escaped xenos fleets, and revealed a traitor among their midst who had damaged their ship and given them false directions during their travel to find the Nam-Shub. Return to Imperial Space When they finally arrived in Imperial space they were not able to contact the Thousand Sons for some unknown reason. Their Magister Templi decided to take their ship, Seer of Fortune, to Holy Terra. When they landed they were taken into custody as traitors when they disembarked. Many were killed on the spot, other interrogated and locked away. While imprisoned Magister Templi Enkidu used his prodigious powers to learn what had happened and was overcome by shame and disgust. It is said he plucked his own eyes from his skull so that he would never be able to look upon the Emperor or his Imperium again. During the Siege of Terra their holding cells, which were outside the palace, were hit with artillery fire and they escaped; only to pick up whatever weapons they could find and do battle with the traitor legions. It is said the Unseen Wind coven killed many hundred heretics, primarily with scout sniper rifles which they had looted from the bodies of the fallen. Upon the end of the siege, wounded and disgraced, they turned themselves in for summary execution. They were spared an ignoble death by the grace of an edict from the highest circles of the Imperium (rumor has it that it was a Knight-Errant) who had learned of both their service and in light of Revuel Arvida’s redemption and transformation into “Janus”. Only Enkidu, sorcerer of the coven, was killed. This was done as a form of ritual atonement for their Primarch’s betrayal and was a price Enkidu accepted willingly. Fate The ultimate fate of the coven is lost to Imperial records as only Enkidu’s death was considered noteworthy enough to record. However, what little do remain suggest that they were given a suicidally difficult mission and died fighting the enemies of the Emperor shortly after the Siege of Terra. Others suggest they all became Blackshields and fought onward throughout the ages and there are claims that one or two fight for the Nevonian Free Company to this day. Some rather unsavory rumors claim they were quietly re-founded as a new chapter. The Nam-Shub of Gilgamesh Soon after their service in the Battle of Terra it was noted that the marines of the Unseen Wind coven had not succumb to the Flesh Curse their brethren were so prone to. The artifact they had recovered, the Nam-Shub of Gilgamesh, was a time-displaced shard of Magnus (as was the Shard of Kadmus). This shard (“The Shard of Gilgamesh”) represented Magus’ heroic nature (such as during campaign to purge the Psychneuein from Prospero) and had been protecting the coven. They had each been influenced by it and this is likely the reason for their gallant stand during the Battle of Terra. This changed their genetics substantially, starting a new genetic line; no longer did their gene seed resemble that of Magnus. This binding of the Nam-Shub protected them from the machinations of the war but also from the Rubric of Ahriman. Gene Seed The gene seed of the chapter was a closely guarded secret and was as odd as it was fascinating to study. Samples show that their gene seed had been substantially altered and was an entirely new genetic line modified by the Nam-Shub of Gilgamesh. Even the veterans, who once served under Magus, were of an entirely different genetic stock due to the Nam-Shub’s influence. On the fateful trip back from Tallarn they were reborn both spiritually and physically. There is still a high number of psykers in their midsts but none so powerful as those of Magus’ stock. When psykers are in their midsts have eyes that emit a neon-green glow. Notable Unseen Wind Coven Members * Magister Templi Enkidu of Ea: The former leader of the Unseen Wind coven who died after the Siege of Terra. * Sorcerer Agasaya: A traitorous marine who found a relic known as “The Shrieking Sword” while searching for the Nam-Shub on a distant worlds. This weapon was a tool of Khorne and took over his mind. Through him many mishaps happened and he ultimately injured Brother Apapa, leaving the Fellowship in dire straights (as they were without an astropath). * First Chaplain Driyosh: A powerful sorcerer and the spiritual leader of the Fellowship. He had his tongue ripped out during his interrogation prior to the Siege of Terra. * Captain Utu: A powerful captain known for his patience and thoughtfulness. He has a temper but keeps it in check. While not formally trained, he has a knack for machinery and aspired to be a techmarine. * Brother Adapa: An odd marine who was able to navigate like an astropath. He was responsible for the navigation of their small fleet and management of the Fellowship’s flagship the Seer of Fortune when their original flagship, was destroyed Preserver of Life. He suffered mortal wounds at the hands of Sorcerer Agasaya, who betrayed his chapter under the commands of Khorne via the Shrieking Sword. * Brother Atrahasis: The youngest member of the Fellowship, recruited just before the quest for the Nam-shub. Through his many follys he learned much and progressed to the rank of full legionary before the Siege of Terra. He is something of an enigma, having been the one to find the Nam-Shub, apparently by nothing more than precognition, under the sand. Even during life he was suspect and mistrusted by the members of his Fellowship despite having done nothing overtly wrong. He lost both his legs below the knees at the hands of the interrogators but Atrahasis is said to have regenerated them in time to fight, though it is unclear why. He was grievously injured during the Siege and likey died. * Magister Hamar-Tabal: The greatest sorcerer of the cult after Magister Templi Enkidu. He was as wise in the ways of sorcery as he was loyal. He was Enkidu’s closest ally and is said to have tried to take his own life when his friend was killed. * Prince Emir: A senior member of the chapter who was responsible for the training and evaluations of the many legion reconnaissance squads the Fellowship ran. Category:Thousand Sons Category:Renegade Chapters